Sing For Me
by Kat097
Summary: Written for the PFN morbidity contest. A police report on the mysterious kidnappings of several young singers leads the investigating officer to a disturbing conclusion.


**Sing For Me**

**Police Report #8245.**

**Date: **17th September 2006

**Subject: **Daniel Sharnot Case.

**Leading Investigations Officer**: Special Officer Martin Cartwell.

**Case Summary: **Mr Daniel Sharnot stands accused of a minimum of five kidnappings and four murders within the last year. Further investigations are currently taking place to determine any further murder attempts. Victims are thus far confirmed to be: Maria Hodgkin, Annie Samson, Kelly McKenzie and one so far unidentified female. One victim was recovered in a mentally unsettled but physically healthy state and has now made a statement. This victim has been identified as Renata Glen.

**Case Notes (as written by SO Cartwell)**

Investigations began on the 24th July 2005, when college student Maria Hodgkin was reported missing by her roommate. Maria was last seen on 22nd July by her boyfriend, as she set off to walk home after a date at the cinema. CCTV footage shows Maria walking in the direction of her dormitory at approximately 22:45.

This disappearance was quickly linked to two other reported missing students. These reports had thus far been followed up by junior officers. At this point I was asked to step in, due to experience in multiple murder cases. The victims had the following aspects in common.

Being between 16 and 19 years of age.

Similar in appearance – dark, curly hair/pale complexions/slim build/attractive.

Studying or taking a great interest in music. All three victims were said to be of a very high standard of vocal performance.

Lived or attended college within a thirty mile radius of Daniel Sharnot's home.

During questioning with close friends and family of Maria, it was quickly established that she had been the object of affection for an anonymous admirer. Numerous red roses were sent to Maria's home address and college address, for up to a month before her disappearance. This was also found to be true with the other victims.

_She smelled the sweet flowers delightedly and peered out at the dark night, hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever had left them. There was no sign of anyone. Her mother appeared at her shoulder._

"_What is it?"_

"_Someone left these for me." She smiled, holding up the bouquet. Her mother smiled, raising an eyebrow._

"_Oh? Did they leave a note?" _

"_Yes…" She held out the card that she had plucked from amongst the thorn-free stems. _

**_For Annie – from an ardent admirer_**

All victims disappeared in the late evening and in urban areas. CCTV cameras were viewed for all areas and it was observed that a black car (type: 2004 Mercedes-Benz CLK DTM AMG) followed both Maria Hodgkin and Kelly McKenzie out of view of the camera. The number plate was checked and the car was found to belong to Mr Daniel Sharnot.

After attaining a search warrant for his home on the 13th September 2006, I made my way to his home with three other officers. Mr Sharnot refused to willingly give us entry; we were required to insist upon entering. Mr Sharnot was upstairs and one of the officers was sent up to him, in order to keep him in the house in case of questioning. We found large quantities of Ketamine stored in the kitchen area; this was confiscated and sent to the police station immediately.

The rest of the ground floor was searched and I went to the cellar of the house, with Police Officer Peters. There was no floor to the cellar, the stairs leading directly into the soil, which had been disturbed. Shovels and other digging equipment were by the stairs.

_Martin Cartwell flicked the light switch on. The lights flickered for a moment and then steadied, revealing the soil beneath them. Peters frowned._

"_It's fresh soil. He's been digging." Martin nodded and moved down the steps onto the ground. _

"_There's a fresh mound." He muttered, peering a few feet ahead in the dim light. His heart began to sink as he took in the length and freshness of the pile. _

"_There's another over there." Peters said, gesturing to the far side of the cellar. Martin looked around, counting four in all. _

"_Pass me that shovel." He said calmly. He began to poke the freshest mound and frowned, dropping to his knees as he pulled on rubber gloves, shifting soil with his bare hands. Peters joined in and then stopped abruptly to retch as a metallic, nauseous smell hit their faces. Martin carried on and let his head drop as he felt something. Brushing the dirt away, he heard Peters turn away as he uncovered a rotting corpse. But not entirely rotted. There was still enough left for him to see the scream on Maria Hodgkin's lips and the terrified look in her eyes. _

After a preliminary examination of the ground, we discovered four mounds. We uncovered one and found a partially decomposed body. We immediately called for back-up and placed Mr Sharnot under arrest. However, when we went upstairs, we found our officer struggling to prevent Mr Sharnot from injuring himself. It was apparent that Mr Sharnot had been regularly damaging his face. There were numerous open wounds, several of which appeared to be infected. He spoke for a few moments after being informed of our reasons for arresting him.

"_Mr Sharnot, do you understand your rights?" Martin attempted again. But the pathetic excuse for a man merely stared into space._

"_She won't sing. I won't know if it's her if she won't sing."_

"_Mr Sharnot, you are being arrested on suspicion of kidnap and murder. Do you _understand?"

"_They… I had to stop them singing. Their voices… they weren't her. I had to… stop them." His clenched his hands, as though imagining around the delicate throat of a young woman. Martin and Peters exchanged a glance. Sharnot looked slowly at Martin, blood dribbling down his face and joining the saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. Martin fought the urge to back away as he saw the pus-infected wounds._

"_I can't stop… she's waiting for me… she'll be waiting to sing." He hissed, his eyes frighteningly wide and showing every thought of murder. _

"_Stay with him here. Handcuff him as well; I don't want him to injure himself further." Martin said, standing_

As we waited for back-up, I took the chance to examine the rest of the house. On the ground floor, in the back room, I found what appeared to be a media room. The room was mostly taken up by wall posters, CD's, VHS's and DVD's of various versions of Gaston Leroux's **The Phantom of the Opera**. Numerous masks were found in cabinets, along with instruments and a large mirror. After examining the mirror, I found it to be a doorway to a below ground room. This room contained a bed and lavatory.

_The room stunk almost as much as the bodies had, so much so that Martin recoiled as the odour escape into the dank corridor. It was dark as well, with no light or windows. He took out the torch from his belt and turned it on the room. A lavatory stood in the corridor and there was an empty bed. Martin stepped further inside and heard a shuffling from the corner. He quickly turned and shone the torch to reveal a curled up figure, a mane of dirty brown hair covering her face. She looked up at the torch and then whimpered, pushing herself as far back into the corner as was possible. Martin lowered himself to a squat and looked her in the face. _

"_It's alright. My name is Officer Cartwell. I'm here to help you." She didn't reply, her face screwed up in pain at the harsh light and tears streaming from the corners of her eyes. Martin moved forward slightly._

"_What's your name?"_

It was in this room that I found Miss Renata Glen, in a state of vague consciousness and extreme distress. When I attempted to talk to her, her only statement was,

"_I won't sing for you." _

Three of the bodies have been identified by family members. The fourth body has decomposed too much for identification. DNA tests are taking place, as well as attempts to find a matching dental record. It is estimated that the unidentified body was killed as long as two years ago. All victims were killed by a) an extreme overdose of Ketamine and b) the throat having been crushed. Fingerprints on Maria Hodgkin's body match those of Mr Sharnot.

Mr Daniel Sharnot was arrested on 15th September 2006 and is currently being held at the County Jail Hospital, whilst evidence is gathered, in order to be treated for his wounds and due to our belief that he is unsafe to be placed with other people. It is the belief of the officers in charge of the investigation that he will plead insanity.

Surviving victim Renata Glen is currently in hospital, being treated for extreme trauma and drug abuse. After consultations with a doctor and her family, it has been decided that she will be moved the psychiatric ward for an indefinite amount of time. A statement has been taken, but is not entirely reliable, as Miss Glen appeared to suffer psychological trauma whilst relating her experience.

See attached the statement of Miss Renata Glen.

* * *

**Name:** Renata Glen

**Date of Statement: **16th September 2006.

**Statement Details:** Orally related by Miss Renata Glen, typed by Officer Mayson.

I was walking home from a friend's house, Tina. We had been practising our duet for a college recital in October. We both studied music and were excited at having a duet to do, as well as a solo each. I was a bit nervous, as for several days I had been getting bouquets of roses delivered to my dorm from a secret admirer. I had broken up with my boyfriend a couple of months earlier and I thought it was him sending them. I was trying to think of a way to tell him that there wasn't a chance of us getting back together again.

It was about 10:30 at night when I set off, so I suppose it was about a quarter to eleven when I was walking past the cemetery by St Richard's Church. I heard a car pull over and turned around, in case it was a friend of college. But I didn't recognise the car, so carried on walking. I felt someone grab me from behind and I tried to scream, but he put something over my mouth, a cloth or something like that. It smelt weird and I felt dizzy. Everything went black and I can't remember what happened after that.

When I woke up I was in that weird room. I felt sick and I think I threw up. It's hazy. I think I was drifting in and out of consciousness, but I couldn't tell what the time was. There were no windows or clocks, so I don't even know how long I was there. I just remember there being music coming from somewhere before I passed out again.

The next time I came around, he was standing next to me. I was confused at first – he was dressed in black and was wearing a mask that covered his whole face. He told me to sing and I asked him what he meant. He just told me to sing again and he called me Christine. I told him my name was Renata and I started to get scared and told him that I wanted to go home. He just touched my face and told me that he wanted me to sing for him. I remember crying and he told me that I had nothing to fear as long as I didn't touch his mask.

After that he left and I just cried. I cried. I….

This happened for days and days. It was always the same and all he wanted was for me to sing. He never called me by my name, it was always Christine. Everyday I refused. And then, one time I grew so angry. I hated him so much and I pulled off his mask.

There was too much blood… oh, God, there's too much blood! I don't want to touch it, I won't touch it, I won't touch it!

Please…. please don't make me sing.

I won't sing for him.

I am not Christine.

**A/N: This was written for the PFN Morbidity contest. Heh, it didn't do too well, but I didn't expect it to. I wasn't happy with it when I entered it, but hey, time constraints and everything… I've received a few messages about my other stories, 'Behind Closed Doors' and 'The Very Best of Badphics'. Basically I've just started at university and I'm currently having a very rough time. I'm trying to get writing done, but please be patient. **

**Love**

**Katie**


End file.
